Stand My Ground
by Cheshire.Heart
Summary: Ashley Stewart had always thought that she was different than other children, with the way she could talk to snakes and make things move if she willed it to. Being raised by muggles was what she knew, but how will she react when a owl appears with a strange letter in it's beak addressed to her? And who is the black haired man who awaits her on the doorstep? (Hogwarts Year 1.)
1. Stand My Ground: A Dire Loss

**Book**: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

**Creator**: J.K. Rowling

**Song**: Within Temptation - Stand My Ground

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

_' I can see,_

_ When you stay low, nothing happens._

_ Does it feel right?_

_ Late at night,_

_ Things I thought, I put behind me,_

_ Haunt my mind._

_ I just know there's no escape now_

_ Once it sets its eyes on you_

_ But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye. _

_ Stand my ground, I won't give it_

_ No more denying, I got to face it_

_ Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_ If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground. _

_ It's all around,_

_ Getting stronger, coming closer, _

_ Into my world. _

_ (My world) _

_ I can feel, _

_ That it's time for me to face it. _

_ Can't I take it?_

_ Though this might just be the ending, _

_ Of the life I held so dear. _

_ But I won't run, there's no turning back from here. _

_ Stand my ground, I won't give it_

_ No more denying, I got to face it_

_ Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_ If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground._

_ All I know for sure is I'm trying, _

_ I will always stand my ground. _

_ Stand my ground, I won't give in, _

_ (I won't give in)_

_ I won't give up. _

_ (I won't give up)_

_ No more denying, I got to face it. _

_ Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside. _

_ If I don't make it, some else will. _

_ Stand my ground, I won't give in, _

_ No more denying, I got to face it. _

_ Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside, _

_ If I don't make it, someone else _

_ Will stand my ground. ' _

* * *

_"__**STAND MY GROUND**_"

_Prologue: A Dire Loss_

~ * _**July 31st, 1980**_ * ~

"Breathe, Evelina! Breathe!" A frantic Serverus Snape shouted as he held the hand of a pale blonde woman who had been crying at the pain between her legs as she sat in labor. "Please, just deep breaths." He tried to sooth, but could only watch as sweat dripped from her forehead and her breathing almost turning into hysterics. "Isn't there anything you can do?" He demanded over to a plump red haired woman who had brought over a bowl of hot water and pile of towels. "I'm doing my best." She said while glaring over at the tall Slytherin and rubbing the sweat off of her friend's forehead. "She is weak... Going into labor while in her condition can be dangerous, not only for her but the baby as well..." The red head explained and Severus did not like the answer he was given. "You have to help her." He said and she rolled her eyes, knowing quite well that she wanted to save her friend and the newborn. "Just move over and let me do what I can." She snapped and Severus gave a slight smirk at her attitude, stepping back on Evelina's left side so he could continue to sooth her while she tried to breath in and out calmly.

"Where is she?" Another voice called from out in the halls, a female voice trying to calm him as he hurried through the house. "Evie! Where is she-!" The owner of the voice appeared within the doorway and his glasses had almost fallen from his nose as he breathed heavily from his running. "James, calm yourself." Another red haired woman with a plump and round stomach said as she appeared at his side, rubbing his upper arm in a soothing manner. "What is he doing here?" James Potter snapped while glaring over at Severus who returned the gesture whole heartedly. "Now is not the time for you two to fight!" The older red head shouted and the younger sighed, nodding as she pulled James from the doorway. "Sorry, Molly. I'll make sure he stays calm." Molly Weasley nodded and rubbed the side of Evelina's face and noticed that she had become hotter than when she arrived. "Merlin she's having a fever too! Remus, Remus I need that medicine!" Quickly, a young sandy haired man hurried into the living room and set down many bottles and potions that could have been useful during the pregnancy. "How is she?" Remus Lupin asked Severus who took a moment to answer, his eyes not leaving his friend. "I can't answer that." He admitted with a slight snap and Lupin sighed, understanding.

"Where is Sirius?" James asked and his wife shrugged her shoulders gently, not knowing where her husband's best friend had been at the present moment. "I'm not sure, but he should be here soon." She said and he nodded with a heavy sigh, running his hand through his thick black hair as he feel into one of the chairs. "Sorry, Lily. I'm just a little stressed right now." He said and Lily Potter smiled, rubbing the side of his head gently. "I understand, that is your friend on that table." She said and he chuckled, turning his head so that he could see Lily's own plump belly, knowing that his own child would be born at any time. "Let's just hope it's not as crazy as Evie's." He said with a small smile and she giggled, nodding before the two snapped their heads over to Evelina who had just shrieked out in pain. "Evie!" James shouted while jumping up from the chair and Severus continued to stay at her side, rubbing her head and trying to help her continue breathing. "There is too much blood!" Molly told them as she pulled back from behind the material that blocked Evelina's lower half, her hands coated with blood as she tried to wash it all off. "She also has an infection... This is getting dangerous..."

Evelina's screams continued to echo through out the house and she opened up her eyes to find that Severus and James were both at her sides, their attention turned at Molly for the moment. "Ser... Severus...? James...?" She weakly called and the two turned down at the sound of her voice, their eyes full of worry but also content now that she had been able to talk to them. "Sssh, Evie, we're here." James said, gently pushing back her hair that stuck to her sweaty forehead while Severus stood silently, rubbing circles around the back of her palm. "Just continue to breath, you're doing great and the baby is almost out." He told her with a small smile and she returned the gesture, gasping in pain as she groaned while trying to push again at Molly's orders. "You have to push, Evelina! Push!" She shouted and the blonde continued to cry out as she gripped onto both Severus and James' hands while they tried to help her during the harsh pregnancy. "You're doing it, Evelina! One more push!" Molly coached and with a final scream and push, the sounds of a babies' cries were heard within the room and Evelina fell back against her make shift bed as Molly held up a blood coated baby with a sigh of relief. "It's a girl."

"A girl..." Severus muttered as he felt Evelina's grip starting to loosen on his hand now that the birth had been completed. '_A girl... This isn't going to be good..._' He thought as Molly wrapped the baby within a blanket, turning over to Remus who was ready for a command. "Alert Dumbledore, the baby has been born." The sandy haired man nodded and prepared his wand so that he could cast his Patronus charm; after his silver wolf was sent through the house he turned back to the blonde ready to congratulate her on the delivery. "Congrat-" He wasn't able to finish for once he got one look at his blonde friend his eyes widened in shock and a slight fear. "E-Evie...?" He called and both Severus and James quickly glanced down at the blonde and noticed that she wasn't moving and her eyes were starting to lose their beautiful green color. "No... No, no, no! Evie! Evie! Stay with us!" James started to shout in a panic as he released her hand to gently cup the sides of her face. "Evie! Evie!" Severus felt his own grip start to loosen on her smaller hand as he stared at her with wide eyes, all the voices around him starting to slow down while their screams echoed the room.

"Move aside! Move!" Molly shouted to James who refused to let her go until the plump red head pushed him aside. "She's gone into Hypovolemic shock!" She cried as she moved from her face and back to her legs to try and stop the internal bleeding. "James! Severus! You need to try and snap her out of it! Hurry!" The two males quickly nodded and James started to gently slap the sides of her cheeks while Severus started dipping cloths into the warm water. "Come on, Evie. Wake up, wake up, Evie." The male Potter whispered as he took the cloth from Severus' hand to rub it against her forehead. "Please, wake up..." Lily herself felt tears prickle at the backs of her eyes and Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, doing his best to comfort the red head as he peered at Evelina in hope that they wouldn't lose her too during this war... "Molly, how is she?" He muttered, hoping that the answer wouldn't be devastating... "I'm doing my best, but it looks grim..." Molly admitted softly, Lily and Remus both looking at James who had tricks prickling the corners of his eyes. "Evie... Please..." He begged, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against her own, not carrying that other eyes were watching him. "Wake up..."

"James..." A small voice muttered, James' eyes shooting open to see Evelina staring back at him weakly, a small brightness returning to her eyes as sweat continued to drip from her forehead with labored breathing. "Evie..." He whispered with a smile, bringing his forehead to hers once again and letting out a deep breath. "You're awake..." A deep breath left Severus' lips as well, but not before he felt a slight tug on his hand, knowing who it was. With a surprised look at the blonde, he noticed that she had been looking at him from the corner of her eyes, a tear falling from the corner of his left one. "I'm sorry..." She whimpered, James quickly pushing back and staring at her with wide eyes, Severus doing the same at her apology. "I-I'm sorry..." She said again, this time her voice coming out in rasps as the brightness began to fade a second time. "No... No, no! Evie! Evie, stay with us!" The black haired man cried out, gently tugging her face forward so he could look her in the eyes, tears slowly starting to drip down his cheeks.

"Pro... Pro..." Evelina tried to get out, Severus' hand gripping tighter onto her hand as he quickly stood up from his stool, knocking it over in the process. "What, Evie? What?" He asked her, James continuing to keep a hold of her cheeks. "...Protect h-her..." She whispered as her eyes grew dull, the last bit of breath leaving her lips as her grip on Severus' hand slowly slacked. "Evie...?" James whispered, gently shaking the blonde female. "Come on, Evie... This isn't funny..." He said, Lily pressing her hand to her mouth and letting out a sob, Remus pulling her into his chest as he felt his own heart constricting in pain. "Evie, please... Wake up!" James cried, Molly slowly moving away from Evelina's legs and looking over at the three in sadness, wiping her hands of blood before moving over to James. "James... She's gone." She told him, jerking back when James' roughly shook her hand off his shoulder. "No... She's not gone..." He whispered, Lily pulling herself out of Remus' chest to stare over at her husband with her tear streaked face. "James..." The young red head started, jumping back along with Remus when the black haired man turning back to the group with a snarl and tears falling down his face. "She isn't dead! Evie can't die! She can't die on me!"

He shouted out in a broken voice, his voice cracking as more tears fell from his cheeks. "S-she can't..." A deep sigh left the older woman's lips as she motioned for both Remus and Lily to move over to him, which both obliged. "Evie... No, Evie..." He continued to say, Lily softly moving her husband away from the table and wrapping her arms around him, allowing him to let out another sob as he gripped onto his wife as a lifeline; more tears fall from Lily's own eyes as she looked over at her friend, lifeless and cold... "Evie..." She whispered as she watched Severus gently left the blonde from the table, his eyes starting to water as he pulled her head into his chest, his hair falling into his face as he pressed his chin a top her hair, missing the lavender scent that it used to carry. "Lily...? You alright, love?" James softly asked, lifting his head from his wife's shoulder when she started to breath heavily into his chest. "J-James... T-the baby..."

She started, James looking over and noticing that Molly had already wrapped her up in a blanket and was helping her fall asleep, Remus now standing opposite of Severus, tears falling down his face as he gently rubbed Evelina's cheek who still rested in the Slytherin's arms. "The baby is fine... She made it..." He mumbled sadly, wincing at the tight grip that Lily had given his upper arms. "Ouch! Lily, that hurt-" He started, not expecting his wife's next outburst. "N-no! Our baby, James! It's c-coming!" She almost shrieked, catching all attention in the room. "W-what?" James shouted out, quickly catching his wife when her knees had given out on her. "L-Lily are you sure?" James muttered, doing his best to try and balance his own emotions, but starting to fail miserably. "Yes, James I'm sure!" The red head snapped, groaning at the pain within her stomach before being gently tugged away by Molly, who had given the baby girl to Remus.

"This way, Lily, dear." Molly said, leading the Potter couple into the next room where the red head's cries could be heard, the Weasley female using her magic to help with the second pregnancy of the night, one which none had expected to happen so quickly. "Severus..." Remus started softly, turning to see the black haired man still holding Evelina in his arms, his face still hidden behind his hair. "Would you like to hold her...?" He offered, watching as Severus' face slowly lifted from Evelina's hair, his dark eyes falling to the pink bundle. "Here." Remus started, sitting on the table next to Evelina and slowly handing the baby to Severus, taking the blonde's shoulders and pulling her into his own arms, feeling his tears starting to return behind his eyes. "See that, Evie..." He started, two tears falling as he wrapped his arms around his friend, giving a soft yet sad smile over at Severus who carefully yet protectively held the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful... You're daughter..." He whispered, shutting his eyes as he gripped onto the blonde, Severus locking his eyes on the sleeping baby's face, his mind blocking out Lily's cries and the second cry that followed...

* * *

End of '_**Prologue: 'A Dire Loss**_'

Next... '**Chapter One: 'Muggle Days**'

* * *

Note: This chapter has been edited and updated since the original uploaded date of the old chapter one and two. I am deciding to start this story over with a different approach to the beginning, one that I had originally wanted to use but chose against. I hope that you enjoy the change and that it starts to make a bit more sense and lead into what the story will truly blossom in to. Thank you! Can not wait to hear your thoughts. Please comment and review!


	2. Stand My Ground: Muggle Days

**Book**: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

**Creator**: J.K. Rowling

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

"_**STAND MY GROUND**_"

_Chapter One: Muggle Days _

"Do you think she will be safe there, Albus?" A woman asked, worry evident in her voice as she spoke to the man next to her. She wore green robes with a pointed black hat with square glasses that rested over her hazel eyes. "I believe she will, Minerva. Do not worry." The man next to her spoke softly, an older man named Albus Dumbledore. His eyes trailed over to a third young man who was with them, a quiet young man who wore all black with dark hair that fell to his shoulders. "The Stewart's are a good family, very popular here in Little Whinging. They are muggles, but know the truth of our world." He explained, Minerva and a fourth man, a giant bushy haired man gasping at the thought, but Albus only smiled and continued on. "The owner of the estate's older sister was a Witch herself. A kind woman, died very young I'm afraid." He said, the witch placing her hand over her chest. "The poor dear..."

"I believe this will be a suitable home for the girl." Dumbledore said, his eyes locking on the small pink bundle that rested in the younger man's arms, who held onto it securely. "She will be safe here, Severus. I can promise you." Severus Snape sighed and glanced down at the bundle in which he gently held. Inside the pink blanket was a small baby girl who was sleeping soundly, her tiny hands resting under his chin. "Come, come, my friends. We do not have too far to walk." He said, the three adults nodding and following the old wizard down Privet Drive, taking a left onto Magnolia Crescent. "So she will be safe, then?" The giant asked quietly, taking a look over his shoulder at the house they had just left. "I put my full trust on the Stewart family, dear Hagrid." Dumbledore said, smiling up at his tall friend, who he could tell was still upset about leaving baby Harry Potter alone with the Dursley family only minutes before. "There will always be someone to watch out for her."

"But what if she is hunted?" Minerva piped up, taking her stop next to the old wizard as her eyes locked on his right cheek. "What if some of 'You Know Who's' followers come searching for her? They are bound to realize she truly is alive..." She led off softly. "His followers will not be able to find her here." He told her as he turned right on Magnolia Road, the three quickly following after, unsure of how he was able to move so quickly. "How can you be so sure?" Severus snapped, Dumbledore knowing fully that he was not thrilled about leaving the baby girl with a 'muggle' family. "Why should we give her to strangers? Why can't I just raise her-" He tried, but was cut off by Dumbledore who had stopped in front of a black metal gate that blocked the group from entering a large park. "You know why you can not, Serverus."

Silence echoed around the group and Dumbledore started to speak once again, turning around to face the black haired man who was avoiding his eye contact. "You have a responsibility to uphold, Severus. Taking care of a child is a difficult task." Severus growled at his words, but the older man continued on. "You are going to become a teacher at Hogwarts, your focus must be on the students. You will not have the time you want for the girl. You know this." After a few moments, the old Slytherin sighed sadly and turned back down to the baby girl in his arms. "I know you were her mother's closest friend and feel responsible for her daughter, but you know that it can not be done." The young man remained silent and Dumbledore finished a smile. "It is not like you will never see her again." Minerva nodded softly and reached forward, placing her hand on his shoulder and feeling him tense under her fingertips. "She will be safe, Severus. Have trust in, Albus. They will take care of her."

Silence enveloped the group of four once again, the only sound being the wind that blew around them as Severus thought about their words. With a deep breath, he finally looked up from the bundle and nodded slowly, agreeing to accept the truth. Minerva smiled at her old Hogwarts student and Dumbledore nodded with a twinkle in his eye as he continued to lead his companions past the park and toward a tall grassy hill where a beautiful mansion sat at the end of Magnolia Road. When the four reached the top of the hill, Dumbledore pulled his wand from his robes and flicked it gently, causing the black gate that blocked their entrance to open for him. He let the three enter before him and all made their way to the porch, where two brown double doors stood, an outdoor porch light twinkling across the wood. "We should hurry and return to the castle, our mission here is complete." He said and Severus took one final glance down at the baby girl, his heart aching at the thought of leaving with a family of strangers.

Finally, he gently set the bundle on the front step, doing his best to keep his eyes from watering; after Evelina's death, he promised himself he would shed no more tears. Hagrid blew his nose into his handkerchief as Minerva gently rubbed his arm, a sad smile on her thin lips. After a moment, Dumbledore pulled a letter from his sleeve and set it on the pink bundle, doing his best to be gentle and not wake her up. "Don't worry, Hagrid. you'll see her again." The giant nodded at the older wizard and wiped his eyes, placing the white cloth back into his coat pocket. "Well, that's that." Dumbledore started, lifting himself from the ground and dusting off the front of his robes. "We have no business staying here.

We might as well go and join in the celebrations."

"Yeah... I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall- Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his eyes, Hagrid made his way down the hall and back to Privet Drive to the fetch the large motorcycle he had used to deliver Harry Potter. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall." Minerva blew her nose in reply within her own handkerchief and apparated into the night, leaving Dumbledore and Severus alone on the porch. "Come along, Severus. We have much to discuss." The older wizard said as he made his way down the hill, Severus taking his final look down at the baby girl, who continued to sleep soundly within her bundle. He felt the corners of of his lips gently lift into a sad smile, reaching into his cloak pocket. Gently, he dropped a golden locket a top of her chest before following Dumbledore into the night, four final words leaving his lips in farewell. "Good luck, Ashley Shay."

* * *

~ * **10 Years Later...** * ~

~ * **Little Whinging, England 1991...** * ~

"Ashley! Ashley, where are you darling?" An elderly woman called, moving out to stand on the back porch of the mansion that sat at the end of Magnolia Road, her hands resting over her eyes to block out the sun. "Ashley! You're going to be late for your dance class!" She called again, hoping to spot the young girl in the backyard. When she received no response, the woman sighed and dusted her hands of flour onto her apron before placing them on her hips, her eyes trailing the large backyard one final time. "Where in the world has that child gone?" She muttered with a sigh, moving back into the house and shutting the door behind her as she returned to the kitchen, hoping that Ashley would quickly return on her own.

Hidden within the backyard, a young girl with black hair and porcelain skin laid understand the shade of the only apple tree around, the leaves gently blowing in the wind above her. A small smile appeared on her lips as she felt the cold breeze on her skin, the scent of roses' from the garden tickling her nose. After a moment, the young girl's eyes flickered open to show a pair of sparkling emerald eyes that curiously stared around the area. She slowly pushed herself up from the grass and stretched her arms over her head, yawning and blinking away the tiredness from her eyes. "What time is it...?" She asked no one in particular, sneaking a glance over at the mansion which had seemed to be quiet. "Grandma would have come and gotten me by now..." She muttered, another yawn leaving her lips as she crossed legs indian style while rubbing her eyes.

The young girl took a second glance around her surroundings and stopped when she spotted something in the sky that as making its way over to her. "Hmm?" When it grew closer to the tree, she noticed that it was a white owl, a letter resting within its beak. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of an owl in Little Whinging, but watched in awe as it flew around the apple tree once before landing in front of her, it's yellow eyes locking with her green ones. Silence passed and the two only continued to stare at each other; the young girl still not understanding why an owl was here in her backyard with a letter. After a moment, the owl took a step forward and dropped the letter into her lap with a small screech, causing the black haired girl to jump. "For me?" She questioned slowly and immediately the owl hooted, causing her to become a more confused as she picked up the letter, peering at the writing on the front.

_**Ms A. Stewart**_

_** Beneath the Apple Tree**_

_** 22 Magnolia Road**_

_** Little Whinging**_

After reading the name and address multiple times, the young girl could only stare. She had no idea how to react or respond to that letter that rested within her fingers. The 'A' she quickly realized was meant for her name, Ashley, and she couldn't fathom how the letter knew where she was when it was being delivered. The envelope itself was thick and heavy between her fingers; she was surprised that the owl could carry it. It was made of a yellowish parchment where the lettering itself was written in emerald-green ink. But what stumped her the most was that there was no stamp or returning address on the letter at all, only her name and address. Turning the envelope over, Ashley noticed a maroon wax seal bearing a coat of arms with four animals surrounding a large letter 'H'. A lion, a raven, a badger and a snake.

Ashley continued to sit silently, staring down at the heavy letter unsure of what to make of the situation at hand. After a moment, the black haired girl was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the owl screeching, and a hissing... "No! No, no! Don't hurt him!" She shouted at the owl, dropping the letter in her hand so she could gently grab onto the hissing animal. "He is a friend." She said softly, a brown and yellow collared Grass snake now resting on her arms, continuing to hiss at the owl as it slithered up her arms to her shoulders. The owl slowly moved closer to the young girl, its eyes locking on the snake like it was it's next meal. Quickly, Ashley looked around her surroundings, trying to find something that the owl could eat. She then stopped an apple on her left that she had picked earlier and offered it to the hungry owl, watching as its eyes grew wide. Moments passed before the owl closed the distance between them and snatched the apple out of her hand with a hoot, taking off into the sky. Her green eyes watched after him as he gracefully flew over the mansion, the snake rubbing its head on her cheek.

'_**Thank you.**_' He told her, Ashley offering him a small smile and starting to speak in a language that only she seemed to know... '_**You're welcome. I couldn't let him eat you, Pete.**_' She said, 'Pete' moving his head from her cheek up to the top of her head. '_**I'm surprised that you made it all the way over here from the pond, I know how much you love the water.**_' She said, pushing herself up from the ground after grabbing the letter. '_**I'll take you back now.**_' The black haired girl held tightly onto her letter as she moved past the apple tree and past the rose bushes to where a small pond rested. Pete hissed happily from the top of her head and she gently bent her knees so he could slither down her arm and back into the water. '_**I'll see you soon, Pete. I should be getting ready for rehearsal.**_' The snake nodded and bid her farewell before sinking into the water and vanishing from sight. Ashley was once again alone and allowed her legs to start carrying her through the garden, her eyes slowly moving back to the letter. With a deep breath, she took her forefinger nail and carefully sliced through the wax, wanting desperately to know what knowledge and information the parchment inside carried...

"Ashley Stewart! Where are you young lady?" A new voice called from the back porch of the mansion, Ashley knowing exactly who was yelling for her. With a soft groan, she hid the letter in the front of her shirt and hurried through the garden to the house, where she spotted a middle-aged woman with brown hair and eyes staring down at her, her hands on her hips. Samantha Stewart, her mother. "Why are you still outside? You and your brother's rehearsal starts in fifteen minutes and you are going to be late!" She scolded and Ashley sighed, moving past her mother and into the kitchen where he grandmother was continuing to bake. "Five minutes! That's all you have!" Her mother snapped as she moved through the kitchen in a huff, leaving her mother-in-law and her daughter alone. "You know it is not wise to make your mother upset." Her grandmother said, a small twinkle of mischief in her eye, Ashley softly smiling over at her. "I know, I know."

The black haired girl said, grabbing her jacket and black dance bag from one of the table's chairs before rushing into the living room where her mother stood, staring at her watch impatiently. "Finally decided to show up." Two voices said from behind Ashley, the young female turning to see identical smirks on their lips. "Bugger off." She said, making their smirks widen. Standing in front of her were her twin brothers, Scott and Conner. Both had pale skin, blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were always glittering with trouble and mischief, from their father's side of course. "Oh, she's feisty this morning." Scott said as he and Conner started to circle their sister; the two were older than her by two years and they would never let her live down the fact that she would always be their baby sister. "Sounds like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Conner finished, lowering his head down to Ashley's level, his smirk still on his lips. "Am I right?"

"Boys, stop teasing your sister. We need to leave now if we want to be on time." Their mother told them sternly and the boys nodded, moving away form Ashley who sighed gratefully. "Come along now." She said and the twins followed her out the doors to the car. Before Ashley could follow, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up with a smile. "Spencer!" Behind her was the mansion's youngest butler, he had shaggy black hair and blue eyes that were sparkling at her as he smiled. "Better hurry and get out of here, you know what happens when you are late." Ashley chuckled and nodded with a wave as he gently shut the doors behind her. The black haired girl hurried across the stone pathway and quickly hopped into her mother's 1961 black Jaguar next to Scott who sat in the middle. Samantha started up the engine and drove across the path that led to a metal gate, pushing a silver button at the top of her car she waited for the gate to open before taking off down Magnolia Road and into town.

The drive from the house was silent, except for the conversations that the twins were having together about how rehearsal would go for the day. Ashley herself was resting her chin in her hand, thinking about the letter that was still resting up her shirt. '_What does the letter say?_' She thought, slowly bringing her free hand to touch the letter underneath her tank top, hearing the silent crinkle the paper had made. '_I really want to read it..._' Before she could pull it out, she heard her mother's voice from the front seat which also caused her brother's to stop their conversation. "Today and tomorrow are going to be very important. You have your auditions to be Pre-Seniors at the Central School of Ballet. That school is very high up in the rank for dancers and you may only enter if you pass." The three were silent and the car stopped a stoplight, Samantha continuing. "You three have been at City Dance Academy for years, but if you want to train to become professions, you need to get into Central. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother." The three siblings said in unison, their eyes locked on the back of their mother's head, whose eyes stared at them through the rearview mirror. "Good." The rest of the drive was silent until she pulled into the front of their dance studio, City Dance Academy. "I will see you three in a few hours." Samantha said as they got out of the car, one by one with Conner bringing up the rear. "Impress the teachers who come and watch you today. Don't disappointment me." Scott and Conner nodded quickly at her words and Ashley did slowly after, her mind still thinking back on the letter. Samantha gave the three a small smile and drove off, leaving the three in front of the academy. "Come on, we're still early." Scott started, looking at his siblings. "Let's go in and warm up." Conner finished for his brother as he took off into the building, Scott and Ashley following after him.

* * *

"Scott, Conner..." Ashley started, releasing her left leg that she had been holding against the side of her head in a leg lift. "Yeah?" The twins asked in unison, turning their heads around to face their little sister as they sat in two perfect splits, stretching over their front ankles. "Do you two want to attend Central?" She asked her brother's honestly, curious to hear what they had to say without their mother's influence. The two turned to one another and pushed themselves up from the splits, walking over to Ashley who was now bent forward, holding onto her back ankle in a scorpion position. "I admit that I will miss this school." Conner said as he gently grabbed his sister's ankle, Scott holding onto her hands for support. "But mother wants us to attend there, and it would be a great opportunity for us if we want to become professional dancers. Straighten your back, Ashley." Scott instructed as the black haired girl straightened her back, Conner lifting her back leg until she stood with a perfect split in the air.

"Why are you asking?"

"...I'm not sure if I want to go there..." She admitted when her brother's released her, letting her body fall back to its proper place. "What?" They asked her in surprise as she walked over to the ballet bars that rested in front of the wall of mirrors. "But we've always thought that it was our dream to attend Central." Conner started, Scott nodding in agreement with his twin. "Why the sudden change of heart?" The young girl sighed and placed her hands on the bars, gently tracing the dark wood. "...I feel that there is more to me than just dancing, that I should be going somewhere else, discovering who I am meant to be." She explained, gripping into the bars and looking at her brothers' reflections in the mirror. "Don't you ever feel that way? Even a little?" The twins turned to one another again and shrugged their shoulders slightly, not sure of what to say. They looked back over at their sister and Scott started to speak with a soft smile. "To us, dancing is our life and we will be happy if it becomes what we do forever." Conner agreed and started next. "But, we understand that maybe it isn't what you may want, although our plan of being the Stewart Troupe is now out the window."

He said faking mock hurt, his familiar smirk appearing on his lips as he placed one hand on his heart the other on his forehead. "Oh the humanity! What will we ever do now, Scott?" Ashley laughed and moved over to the two, reaching up and hugging both boys around the neck with a wide smile. "You two are the best." She said and the two felt their cheeks heat up quickly, both glaring at each other through the corner of their eyes; giving one another a warning before she pulled back. "I do love to dance and would love to do forever, but I just have to see if there is anything else meant for me. It's not like I'll ever stop, and who knows, maybe the Stewart Troupe will still come alive in the end!" Scott and Conner laughed at the younger girl and hugged her back, giving her noogies and pats on the back before the three continued to stretch on the floor, waiting for their teacher and classmates. Ashley looking up at the ceiling of the studio, letting her mind travel back to the mysterious letter once again. '_Maybe you can tell me Mr. Letter... What is truly meant for me?_'

* * *

End of '_**Chapter One: 'Muggle Days**_'

Next... '**Chapter Two: 'The Invitation**'

* * *

Note: This chapter has been changed and updated since the previous uploading date of the old chapter one and two. I hope that you all enjoy the small little changes! I would also like to thank **Avi W. Lovegood** for the review of the last and older chapter! I reread it and fixed the mistakes you saw and have applied them to this new chapter. Thank you again for you comment! Hope you enjoy this chapter and can't wait to hear your thoughts. Please comment and review!


	3. Stand My Ground: The Invitation

**Book**: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

**Creator**: J.K. Rowling

**Author**: Cheshire

* * *

"_**STAND MY GROUND**_"

_Chapter Two: The Invitation _

After an intense rehearsal, the Stewart sibling's sat against the mirrors wiping sweat from their faces as they instructor smiled, clapping her hands together for attention. "All right, everyone, this was a successful rehearsal and we are ready for our show on Saturday. Make sure to rest up tomorrow and be ready to meet here in the dressing rooms by 5pm. Do not be late! And that means you three." She said as she trailed her eyes over to Ashley, Scott and Conner who all grinned. "I can't have my leading dancers be fashionably late now can I? Dismissed!" The other students all moved back to their dance bags and started to strip their feet of their flats or pointes, Ashley doing the same. "Stewart." A voice said, the black haired girl turning around to see a red head twelve year old glaring down at her. "Mary." Ashley greeted and the older girl scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "That's Meredith to you, only my friends get to call me Mary."

Ashley slowly nodded at the slight threat and Meredith crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing more at the younger dancer. "You better make sure that you don't mess up this weekend during the show, we don't need mistakes." She said and Ashley felt herself start to curl away from the older girl, not liking the confrontation. "I-I know..." She started, but the red head continued. "Luck must have been on your side for once this show seeing as you got Alice, but mark my words, anyone else in this company can dance that role." Ashley felt tears starting to form in her eyes as she tried to think of what to say, but it was then that Scott and Conner moved over to their sister. "Yo, Mary leave her alone." Conner started with a snarl, the red head taking a step back. "Yeah, just because you got the Queen of Hearts instead of Alice doesn't mean you have to take your frustration out on Ashley." Scott said, placing his hands on his sister's shoulders. "She deserved this part and you know it."

Meredith gasped and glared over at the two twins, the boys immediately glaring back. "Break it up you four." Their instructor said as she made her way over, not liking the way her dancers were acting. "Rehearsal is over and now is not the time for arguing, hurry home and rest before this weekend. I mean it." She said sternly and slowly all four nodded, the boys and Meredith still glaring at each other as they moved back to their dance bags. "Come on, Ashley." Scott said as he grabbed her hand, leading her over to her bag and grabbing it for her while Conner got her tennis shoes. "Don't let her get to you." He said softly, gently petting the top of her head. "She's just jealous."

"But why would she get jealous...?" Ashley muttered as she put on her jacket, flinching at the final glare Meredith got her when she left the room. "She got the Queen... That's a big role..." She asked, watching as her brother's both looked at one another. "Well... It's hard to explain." Scott started, his twin nodding in agreement. "But how is it hard to explain?" Ashley whined as the three left the studio, moving down the hall to the exit double doors. "Tell me!" With heavy sighs, the twins looked at one another again before her, Conner starting. "It's because she wanted Alice and not the queen." He started. "Meredith thinks that because she is older her technique is better than yours and she should have leads and not you." Scott said, Ashley scrunching her face at the news. "Meredith has had plenty of leads though..." She mumbled and the twins shrugged. "That doesn't matter, she wants all of them all the time."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it, Ash."

"Just let it go." With a sigh, the black haired girl nodded and the three hurried out of the building, spotting their mother's jaguar in front waiting. Once the three were inside, they all buckled themselves in and enjoyed the rest they were getting by not standing anymore. "How was rehearsal?" Samantha decided to ask as she took a left and leaded back to Magnolia Road, curious on her children's practice. "It was good! We all feel confident about Friday's show." Scott said proudly. "I can't wait to perform." Conner said with a grin, a small smile appearing on their mother's lips as she looked in the rear view mirror, noticing that her youngest was being quiet. "And you, Ashley?" She asked, causing the young female to jump in her seat. "How do you feel?"

"I..." Ashley started, stuttering her words as she tried not to think about what Meredith had said earlier. "I feel good too..." She finally said and Samantha arched an eyebrow at her daughter, looking over her shoulder when she pulled to a stop sign. "You do not sound confident in that answer." She stated and Ashley gulped, feeling nervous under her mother's stare. "One of the other dancers was bullying Ashley." Scott said, coming in to save his sister. "Hopkins was saying she didn't deserve the lead." Conner finished and Samantha hummed, starting to drive again when the light turned green. "Meredith Hopkins? That girl had gotten plenty of leads." Their mother said and the twins nodded with agreement. "That's what we said!"

"Do not let her words get to you, Ashley. You are a Stewart. And Stewart's work hard for what they get." Samantha said and Ashley's blue eyes widened at her mother's words. "You have worked hard, now don't let petty words bring that confidence down. Do you hear me?" She said and Ashley frantically nodded, the twins grinning over at their younger sister. Maybe she was starting to impress her mother now more and more. With a soft smile, the black haired female leaned back into the car seat and kicked her feet back and forth, her eyes widening with realization when she hit her dance bag. Curiosity began to dance across her eyes as she thought what could be inside the letter. How did it know she was under an apple tree? Why delivery by an owl? So many questions filled her mind as she reached to pull out the letter, but she was immediately interrupted when her mother made a sudden stop, causing the three siblings to jolt forward.

"What in the word?" Scott and Conner said as they peeked forward out the front window along with Ashley, all curious on why their mother had to stop so suddenly. Outside the car, they said a group of kids, probably around Ashley's age standing in the middle of the road, giving nasty looks to Samantha. "Watch where your goin'!" A plump child shouted as he gave a rude hand gesture to Samantha before walking off the road with his friends and into the neighborhood park. "Bloody hell! Stupid children!" Samantha shrieked, honking her horn at the group, causing the kids to jump up and scream in shock before running off like mice. "Use a cross walk!" The older woman shouted as she drove off, her window down so they could hear her shout; mumbling under her breath as she turned right and drove to the front gate of their mansion on the hill. "Not a smart bunch." Conner said to his brother, Scott nodding as they looked out the back window, smirking at the frightened males who were hiding under the slide until they knew the jaguar was gone.

"Their parents need to teach them some respect." Samantha huffed as she parked the car in front of the house next to her husbands, her children quickly climbing out with their dance bags. "Rest up. Your grandmother is preparing dinner early tonight." Their mother said as she locked her car, the three looking at her from the stone steps. "She and your grandfather and going to the theater tonight." She finished and the three nodded, knocking twice and smiling when the door was opened by one of their butler's, Spencer's grandfather and head of all the maids and butlers that worked for the Stewart's; Alphonse. "Welcome back." He greeted, gently shutting the door after Samantha was inside. "How was practice?" Alphonse asked as he took the twin's coats, both blondes happily grinning up at him. "It was fantastic! Prepared for this weekend!" They said and he chuckled, taking Ashley's coat next and putting it on the rack. "Alice in Wonderland this time around isn't it?" He asked and they nodded, the older man looking over at Ashley with a sly smile. "And our little Ashley is Alice?"

A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked at her feet, Alphonse's question being answer with her expression. "Ho ho. Spencer and I are excited to see your performance. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said and she softly smiled up at him, her cheeks still a light pink. "Now hurry off, I think your grandmother has already started cooking. Maybe she left you some snacks." He said with a wink and the twin's eyes brightened, the two hurrying into the kitchen and leaving Ashley with Alphonse, the two laughing together at their eagerness for food. "Go on now, go eat with your brothers." Nodding, Ashley handed Alphonse her dance bag and watched as he placed it in the closest before walking down the hall and to the kitchen, watching as her brother's fought over a baguette of sourdough bread; their favorite. "I saw it first!" Scott shouted as he tugged, Conner narrowing his eyes and tugging back. "No! I did! Eat the apple!" He snapped and Scott gasped, offended. "I hate apples and you know it!" The two continued to bicker and Ashley rolled her eyes, moving over to the counter top and crawling up onto a chair, leaning her chin in her palms as she watched her grandmother's back.

"What are you making, grandma?" Ashley wondered and the older woman turned back with a smile, wiping her hands on her apron. "One of your favorites, my dear. We are celebrating your performance this weekend." She said and Ashley's eyes lit up, thinking of all the food that she loved. "We are having duck?" The black haired girl asked happily and Martha laughed, nodding her head at her granddaughter. "We are. Duck with potatoes, ham with pineapple and cherries, corn and green beans, casserole, a south western inspired salad and sourdough for the boys." She said, the two females watching as the baguette snapped in two from the force of the twins fighting and sent both falling backwards on the floor with loud thumps. "OW!" The two shouted from the floor and the two laughed, Martha shaking her head and moving back to check on the duck that sat in the oven.

"Those two, when it comes to bread they will never agree."

"That's right!" Scott said as he sat up, taking a bite of his piece. "Bread is the one thing that will come between us!" Conner said as he finished chewing his own piece, the two eagerly searching the room for more bread they could swipe. "No more until dinner you two." Martha said, checking the bottom of the double oven and looking at the cooking ham. "If I give you anymore you won't have room." She said the two groaned, sulking as they left the kitchen, Martha winking and handing Ashley a baguette of her own. "Don't let those two have it." She warned and Ashley nodded with a giggle, kissing her grandmother's cheek and hopping off her stool so that she could let her grandmother cook in peace; wondering what Spencer would be doing and if he wanted to play with her before they all sat down for dinner.

* * *

An hour later, Martha had finished dinner and the Stewart family, along with Spencer and Alphonse, sat under the chandelier of the large dining room, ready to eat. "Thank you for having us for dinner, Martha." Alphonse said with a smile and Martha scoffed, waving her hand at the man. "Of course! We are in celebration! I also went a little board with the food." She said with a blush and the table laughed, the twins both eyeing the bread with hunger. "Alright boys, two pieces only to start with first." Their father, Paul Stewart said with a slight smirk, pulling three pieces onto his own plate, the two gasping at their father. "Moderation my dear boys." He said and the two huffed, grabbing their pieces of bread and digging into the rest of the food along with the family and guests. "What are you going to see tonight, grandpa?" Ashley decided to ask as her mother cut her some pieces of duck, her grandfather, Charles, smiling at her question. "Ah, your grandmother and I are going to see '_Les Miserables_', a classic and tragic story." He said as Alphonse smiled, putting a piece of ham on his plate. "I haven't seen it since it was here twenty years ago. You are lucky my friend."

"Indeed I am. I must thank Paul for the tickets, late birthday gift you know." He said and the two older men laughed, Paul grinning up at his father as he passed the potatoes to his daughter. "How are you feeling about tomorrow, Ash?" Paul asked, Ashley looking up at him with a green bean pressed between her lips. "Are you excited? It's your first lead." He said happily and she smiled softly at her father, Scott and Conner grinning from either side of her. "We can not wait!" They shouted and their father laughed, Ashley giggling and nodding in agreement with her brothers. "Oh dear! I almost forgot!" Martha said as she stood up from her chair, all eyes turning to her as she moved over to a side table next to the archway. "Love? What are you doing?" Charles asked as his wife pulled out a letter from the drawer. "This came in the mail today. It was addressed to the family." She said, sitting back in her chair. "Well, the youngest of the family." She said and Paul arched his brow, taking the letter from his mother. "It's from the Dersleys." He read off and Samantha coughed into her coffee cup, the twins snickering at their mother.

"What could they possibly want?" Samantha demanded as she wiped her chin, Paul opening the letter and staring at it with a bit of confusion. "It's an invitation to spend the day with their son, his birthday is tomorrow." He read off, handing the letter to his wife who ordered to see it. "A birthday?" Scott started, Conner finishing. "Tomorrow?" Paul nodded and looked down at what his age he was turning, his brown eyes moving over to his daughter. "He is turning eleven, tomorrow actually." He said and then smiled at Ashley. "Not much older than you, Ash. Maybe you can befriend him." Paul suggested and Samantha scoffed, placing his coffee cup next to her plate. "If he is a Dursley, then he must be as bad at his parents." She said, Martha gasping at her words. "Samantha! That is not a nice thing to say."

"But it's true and you know it." Samantha said, cutting up her ham. "Remember when the father came up to the door a few years ago and tried to befriend us while holding one of our prized sculptures behind his back? I haven't forgotten about that. Or when the mother tried to dig out some of our flowers we bloom for competitions." She continued and Martha sighed with defeat, remembering both incidents. "Yes, but that was years ago. Maybe they have changed?" The older woman offered and Samantha huffed, sipping her coffee. "Either way, I think it would be good for the children to attend the party." Paul said and the twins groaned. "No! He's turning eleven, dad! We are thirteen!" Scott said, Conner nodded. "Yeah so not cool, send Ashley!" He said and the black haired girl's eyes widened, not wanting to have to go alone. "N-no! B-but!" She started with a stutter and Paul chuckled, placing the letter in front of his daughter's plate. "Just think about it, love. No one is forcing you. We just think it would be nice."

"No more discussing." Samantha said as she stood up from her chair, taking her plate into her hands along with her coffee cup. "You and I will talk about this upstairs." She said sternly and Paul rolled his eyes with a smile, he knew how much his wife really did not like the Dersley family. "Alright, dear. I'll be up soon." He said and she narrowed her eyes at her husband, huffing before she left the living room and moved back into the kitchen. "What do you think, Ashley?" Alphonse asked, the youngest Stewart looking over at him. "Do you think it would be fun to attend a party?" He wondered and a small blush appeared on her pale skin, her eyes moving to her plate. "I... I don't know." She said truthfully, the twins looking down at their sister. "I don't know who this boy is, and mother doesn't seem to like him..."

"Don't let what your mother thinks stop you from having a good time." Paul said, smiling warmly at his daughter. "You are getting older and can make your own decisions. Who knows, you might become great friends. And you'll get to meet other kids in the neighborhood, wouldn't you like that?" He asked and Ashley thought it, realizing that she didn't really have any friends her age in the neighborhood, only the other dancers at her school that lived farther away. "Yes..." She mumbled softly with embarrassment and the three men laughed, Scott and Conner poking their sister's shoulders with smirks. "Little Ashy-kins is embarrassed!" They taunted and her blush grew redder on her cheeks, trying to hit her brother's away from her but they were too fast. "Leave her alone." Spencer said with a chuckle, watching the poor girl try to fight her brothers.

"Aw you're not fun, Spencer!"

"You always take Ashley's side!" The twins said as they stuck their tongues out at the older boy, who laughed at them. "Well of course! Then it is fair, two on two. I think we could take you." He said with a smirk and the twins grinned, liking his words. "Then we accept your challenge!" Scott said as he stood from his chair. "Let the battle begin!" Conner shouted as he pumped his fist into the air, both twins vanishing from the room with their plates while Spencer rolled his eyes, his grandfather laughing and patting his shoulder. "Well, it's getting late. Martha, we should hurry if we don't want to be late." Charles said as he helped his wife stand, the older woman nodding. "I agree. Good night, Paul, Alphonse. We will be home later in the night. Spencer, watch Ashley and make sure the twins don't get to her." She said with a wink and Spencer saluted her, the old couple laughing as they left the room, a maid coming to take their plates.

"Come along, Ash. Let's go watch a movie." Spencer offered and Ashley smiled, allowing the maid to take her plate as she slid out from her chair. "We can watch whatever you want." He said and she giggled, waving good bye to her father and Alphonse before disappearing with her friend, Paul chuckling at his daughter. "Always so full of energy." Alphonse commented and Paul agreed, thanking the maid after she took his plate. "She is. Can't believe she is going to be eleven next month." He said and Alphonse nodded, folding his hands under his chin as he looked at the Stewart male. "...When do you plan to tell her?" He wondered, Paul's eyes darkening slightly, knowing exactly what he was going at. "I don't know. Samantha thinks we should tell her on her birthday, she deserves to know that she was adopted." He said and the older man nodded. "It is better that she learns now and doesn't find out on her own. What would she think then?" He said and Paul sighed, knowing he was right. "Soon, but right now, I'd just like her to have fun and make some new friends." Alphonse nodded and stood up from his chair, Paul following suit. "Just remember you won't be telling her alone." He said and Paul smiled, rubbing the older man's shoulder and leaving the room with him. Knowing that his daughter deserved the truth about her birth.

* * *

End of '_**Chapter Two: 'The Invitation**_'

Next... '**Chapter Three: 'Friend at the Zoo**'

* * *

Here we are, chapter three! Sorry that it had taken me so so long to update this story! Life had gotten in the way and I apologize for my lack in updating in the past. But now I have the time and uploading chapters has commenced with all my other stories as well! I also wanted to thank ** .3** (for some reason it keeps deleting your name every time I save this! So sorry!) for the review of the last chapter! Your comment was very sweet and I am glad that you enjoyed what you read so far. I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter and all that comes next. Thank you again! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please comment and review!


End file.
